Closer You and I
by karu-14
Summary: Chapter 5 Finally up! The three neighboring countries visits Cephiro and celebrates a friendly reunion. Hikaru dreams of an enigma person that also has a place in Hikaru's heart...RR please!
1. The return

**A/N: Hey there Minna-san! It's me! Karu-14! Anyway, This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! I had this idea for a long time now, but I only started writing it several days ago… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or any of their characters, Rayearth belongs to Clamp, not me. You got that! So don't sue me…please? _Although I do wish that I do, so that I can make a season three of MKR…hehehe._ Anyway, on with the fic!**

_**"CLOSER YOU AND I" **_

Hikaru Shidou stood at the viewing deck of Tokyo Tower. Watching the dark, pink skies as the sun began to set and engulf by the darkness of the coming night. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu had planned a reunion there at Tokyo Tower to celebrate their 4rth year anniversary of their never-ending friendship. It had been exactly 4 years since they were last summoned to Cephiro and they've already reached the age of 18.

Hikaru changed a lot on that short period of time, physically: From a petite, cute girl, to a tall (specifically 5'6'), gorgeous, slender young woman. She did not only change physically but psychologically as well. From a very happy-go-lucky, immature girl, to a smart, elegant, refined young woman. Still, her preppy ways has not been changed but she knows when to control herself when it is not proper.

Hikaru wore a red, sleeveless Chinese blouse with a high collar that has a slit on it's middle and a black skirt that reached down just above her knees. Her fiery red hair lay loosely on her back, only accessorized with a gold, dragonfly shaped clip on her right temple.

As she stood there, waiting for the arrival of her two best friends, Memories of what had occurred on their return to Cephiro, came to her mind. She remembered everything as if it was just yesterday…

_Remembering to see Cephiro on its crumbling state… _

_Remembering her first encounter w/ Lantis…_

_… How Eagle captured her… _

_…When Lantis gave her his precious mirror pendant… _

_…The battle with Nova… _

_Remembering…how Eagle died… _

_…The final battle with Debonair… _

_Remembering…the most happiest moment of her life…when Lantis confessed his love to her… _

That last thought made Hikaru reach beneath her blouse and took out her most prized possession…Lantis' mirror pendant. Hikaru held the mirror pendant lovingly in her hand as she whispered the name of her beloved. 'Lantis…'

'I wonder how Lantis is doing…' Hikaru asked herself as she tightened her hold on the mirror pendant. 'Does he miss me the way I miss him now?' as she began to think of Lantis, unshed tears began to form in her eyes. Just when her tears were about to fall, someone hugged her from behind. She placed her pendant back underneath her blouse and turned around to see Umi and Fuu with smiles on their faces but with tears on their eyes.

"Hikaru, I know that you miss him so much, but, can you please try not to cry…cause you're making me want to start crying too." Umi joked 'uncheerfully' and held Hikaru's hand over hers.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Hikaru said to Umi, trying to sound funny.

Fuu ignored her attempt of sense of humor. "Yes Miss Hikaru, we all feel the same. We all miss our friends in Cephiro very deeply, but, it is futile if we keep on thinking about them, it will only hurt us in the end." Fuu said as she put a hand on Hikaru's right shoulder.

Hikaru was slightly hurt of what Fuu said. "But Fuu, it doesn't matter if you'll feel bad… By simply remembering the one's you love, you'll feel as if they're near you. You'll feel like they are just there, comforting you, laughing with you and so on. " Hikaru said defensively at Fuu. Hikaru knew that Fuu was hurting the same way she was hurting now. She could sense it. Fuu would always act as if she doesn't care whenever she feels sad. Just like what she is doing now.

"I'm sorry Miss Hikaru, I didn't mean to say it that way. I'm sorry if I upset you." Fuu apologized, her head slightly arched down.

"It's alright Fuu, I know how badly you miss them too, hehehe…Especially you're _prince charming Ferio_…" Hikaru joked as she began to poke Fuu at her sides. Fuu's cheeks began to show a tint of red.

_Even though 'everybody' in Cephiro already knew of her relationship with Ferio, she's still just too shy on that whole matter._ When Fuu was about to reply, Umi butted in.

"Hello! I'm totally feeling 'left out' in here!" Umi fumed.

"Oh, sorry Umi. Fuu and I just thought that you needed to be alone so that you can think about you're_ mage Clef and your brave palu Ascot_…hehehe" Hikaru laughed as she saw Umi's face blush.

_After the girls came back from Cephiro from their second visit, Umi began to miss Clef and Ascot a lot. She didn't know why she missed Ascot, but with each passing day, she realized that she was also in love with him. She also realized that she acted like a fool not only once but twice. First was when she claimed that she loves Ascot too the way she loves Caldina, Lafarga and the others when he confessed his love to her. Second, was when she didn't tell Clef of what she truly felt about him before she left from Cephiro..._

"Well Hikaru, if that's what you think, maybe we could talk about the time when you're_'knight in shining armor', Lantis,_ gave you his mirror pendant or the time when he confessed his love to you!" Umi teased as she began to tickle Hikaru at her sides.

_The moment Umi and Fuu first saw Hikaru's pendant, they began to qestion her of who gave it. She kept on evading Umi and Fuu's questions, that is, until Umi threatened her on telling her brothers that someone was admiring their cute little sister. Well, the fact that her brothers are very protective of her, especially from boys, made her realize to just tell it to Umi and Fuu to avoid any blood shedding of whomever Umi will place the blame on._

"Hey, hahaha! Stop that Umi!" Hikaru began to squirm because of Umi's tickles. Just then, Fuu began to join to tickle Hikaru as well. "Hehe…hey! Stop that! Ha…Stop! Fuu! Umi! Haha!" When Hikaru turned around in attempt to tickle Umi and Fuu, she saw many people gazing at them because of their behavior.

"Umi, Fuu, I think we should stop now. People are looking at us…" She whispered to Umi and Fuu. When she looked down, her perfectly pressed dress was now slightly wrinkled. She began to fix her dress with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh Hikaru, you're so bashful. You've really grown more mature." Umi said as she helped Hikaru in straightening her dress.

"Yes Miss Hikaru, I quite noticed that you are beginning to be more refined in each passing day…do you think it's because of Sir Lantis?" Fuu asked teasingly at Hikaru.

"Fuu!" Hikaru yelled as her cheeks showed a tint of red.

"Oh Hikaru, you're so cute when you blush" Umi teased while laughing.

"Uumii!" yelled Hikaru…again.

When Hikaru turned to see if someone heard her, she saw that a dozen more People started to watch the three of them. Hikaru's blush became worse.

When Umi and Fuu saw that Hikaru became suddenly quiet, they too turned and saw that they were still being watched.

"Ah..hehehe…sorry" Umi apologized to those who watched them. After hearing her apologies, the people went on with their business.

Seeing that Hikaru was really embarrassed of what had happened, they decided to keep quiet for a while.

Hikaru stared outside the fiberglass window of Tokyo Tower. It was already dark outside.

Then it started to rain. 'Hmm…rain…kinda reminds me of the time when…Lantis and I were outside the castle to search for people who didn't get evacuated in time. He's such a caring person, the way he covered me from droplets of rain that fell on me." She reached underneath her blouse 'again' and took out Lantis' pendant. Oh how she misses _her_ Lantis so much…wait a minute… 'her?' 'hehehe…I feel like I'm starting to sound like Primera now. Always saying that Lantis is hers…'.

--in Cephiro--

Primera: (Sneeze)

Tatra noticed that Primera began to sneeze.

Tatra: Do you have a cold Primera?

Primera: No, I'm feeling fine.

Tatra: Oh, did ya know that when people suddenly begin tosneeze without certain reasons, means that there are people who're talking back at you?

Primera: really? I'll take a guess…aha! That short girl! Hikaru! You are sooo gonna pay!

--back in reality…I mean Tokyo Tower--

'But in my case… _mine_'. Then another thought came to her mind. 'Now I'm starting to sound like Nova! Hehehe'. Then her mood suddenly changed. She held the pendant tighter as she mussed again. 'Oh, Lantis, if only you knew how much I missed you…' she said to herself. Tears began to form on her eyes.

Fuu saw Hikaru's unshed tears but kept still and quiet. She did not want to disturb Hikaru for she knew that she was thinking about Lantis. If she would disrupt her chosen solitude, this will only upset her.

Fuu stared outside the window of Tokyo Tower. 'Hmm…It appears to be raining outside'

Then a voice inside her head scolded her 'Way to state the obvious Fuu!'. The voice that shouted, 'to her', seemed like it was Ferio's. 'Well 'duh' ' Fuu slightly chuckled as she remembered the two things that Ferio will always tell her whenever she stated the obvious. Then, she remembered the orb that _he_r beloved Ferio gave to her. (blink) (blink) 'Oh my, I seem to be sounding just like Miss Primera.'

--in Cephiro--

Primera: (Sneeze) (Sneeze)

Tatra: Oh dear…did ya do something bad ta the Magic Knights before they left?

Primera: Grr… I bet this time it's that girl with four eyes! She's so gonna pay!

--Back in being serious…I mean Tokyo Tower--

Fuu never leaves home without Ferio's orb. 'To her', that orb appears to be the only memento that Ferio gave her. That's why she always brings it anywhere she goes…except when she bathes that is. She took out her orb, and held it lovingly in her hand. 'Oh Ferio, I wish you good health' she whispered to her orb. Just like Hikaru, tears began to form on her eyes.

Umi noticed that Hikaru and Fuu became suddenly dead silent. She did not wish to disturb them for she too is mussing about something. She 'too' stared outside the window of Tokyo Tower. 'Huh, It's raining. Grr! This is just too darn depressing!' she told herself. Then she remembered the bracelet that Ascot gave her before she went in to the final battle. The bracelet was a ring of gold with an aquamarine stone on it's middle.

Ascot said that it was his only keepsake from his real parents and that she deserved to wear it because it would suit her best because of that aquamarine stone. He said that it would bring out the color of her eyes…he also wanted to say something else but he was just too shy to say it. 'Hmm… I wonder what _my _darling Ascot wanted to say to me?…' Then a thought came to her. 'Whah! 'my'? I'm sure I was starting to sound like that irritating, stubborn,blue haired pixie who keeps on warning people to stay away from Lantis!'

--in Cephiro...again--

Primera: (covering her mouth and trying her best not to sneeze… but suddenly…) (HACHOO!)

Tatra: Oh my, did ya know that when yasneeze **"that loud"** means that someone's back talking ya and **"insults"** ya as well?

Primera: (punches the wall and pretending that it did not hurt) GRR! I bet that THIS time it's that 'Prissy', 'Sassy' Blue haired girl who's back talking me! I'm so gonna get THEM all for this! (touches her wounded hand) Owie…

--BACK TO THE DRAMA! Ehem…I mean Tokyo Tower--

Umi: (Hachoo!) hmm… wonder what that means…

Umi held up her left wrist where the aquamarine stoned bracelet lay. She touched the stone warily. 'Oh Ascot, Clef…I miss you so much'. Just like Hikaru and Fuu, unshed tears began to form on Umi's eyes.

--Hikaru's POV--

I looked at the pendant and caressed it with my fingers lovingly as I felt a tear slid down my face…I saw the tear, drop…

"Oh Lantis, my love, I want to see you again" I said, at the same time my tear fell onto the mirror surface of my pendant…Then suddenly…

--Fuu's POV--

I looked at my orb and gently held it tight on my right hand as I felt a tear slid down my face…I saw my tear, drop…

"Oh my darling Ferio, I wish I could be with you again" I said, at the same time my tear fell down on the gemmed surface of my orb…Then suddenly…

--Umi's POV--

I raised my left wrist, on w/c my bracelet lay, and gently let the stone touch my chin as I felt a tear slid slowly down my face…

"Oh my Brave Palu and my darling mage, I want to stay beside you once again" I said, at the same time I felt my tear slid down my chin, I caught it with my bracelet, letting it drop on the stone…Then suddenly…

-Normal POV--

…A bright light shone from where their tears, dropped. The light from Hikaru's was Bright red, Fuu's was Bright Green, Umi's was Bright Blue. The Light became more and more intense until the light finally engulfed them. Leaving only empty spaces on where they once stood…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hah! I'm done with chapter one! Victory is mine! Bwahahaha! Ehem…Thank you for reading my first chapter of my first fanfic! Look, I know it's short, please, bare with me, it's my first chapter…pwease? With widdle cherry on top?**

Oh… You're probably wondering …

'What was that change of mood thing? First it's depressing now it become funny, then it becomes serious again!'

**Well, the answer to that problem is simple really, I just wanted my fabulous readers to laugh and feel happy! I don't want them to get depressed, because it'll only turn them into old hags if they always feel sad… But my fic will come a time that it will totally be sad and depressing…that'll be my genre for my upcoming chapters! **

You're also probably wondering…

'Hey! You only described Hikaru's current looks and emotions! What about Umi and Fuu's?'

**Well you see, I'm gonna add that later on my later chapters. I want to describe it when Ferio and Ascot is there so that it will be more Romantic… **

**'**What are the pairings?'

**Well, the pairings for Umi and Fuu are pretty obvious. But for Hikaru's, It's a secret! Coz if I tell you now it'll ruin my plot! And that is very important! Please I hope you understand… But I assure you, it's really good! I promise! After all, Hikaru is my favorite Character. **

**I promise that I will have my second chapter up real soon! Maybe this week or the next. It depends. **

**Please REVIEW! FLAMES, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS AND OPINIONS would be very much appreciated! It will make me want to write better with less mistakes and such. I apologize if I had some grammatical errors. I'm really sorry. I'm not perfect after all. But that doesn't mean there's always something wrong!**

**You can tell me ifI had some similarities fromsomeone's work(AlthoughI think there's none)and I would gladly replace some of it for you, just as long as it won't ruin my 'general plot'. **

**Karu-14: Ja ne! 'til the next Chapie!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! **


	2. Together Again

**A/N(Karu14): Hey there again Minna-san! It's chapter 2 of my first fic! I thank all those people (although I think only a few) who have read and reviewed my fic! The reason why I want to write faster is because of you!**

**Disclaimer: well, as you all know, I really don't own Rayearth or its characters. Huh… But I wish I do for obvious reasons…but I don't, sorry.**

**CHAPTER TWO: _Together Again_**

--Somewhere in a very quiet forest—

When Hikaru finally gained consciousness, she sat up and looked around her. Seeing that her surrounding feels safe, she stood up and walked towards the end of the forest path.

'Where in the world am I?' Hikaru mussed. 'This doesn't seem like Tokyo…or somewhere even near Tokyo Tower…Oh my! Could it be?' Hikaru began to run towards the end of the path in search of an answer to her question.

'Could this place… possibly be Cephiro?' she mussed while running. 'But how did that happen? The only thing I remember is a bright light coming from the mirror pendant and then…' when another realization hit her, she began to run faster. 'Lantis…I'm finally going to see you again!' she mussed excitingly.

She stopped running when she finally reached the end of the path. She entered a garden. The garden looked very similar to the one that was inside the castle. The only difference was, the fountain in the middle was much larger than the one's in the castle and beautiful flowers of all sorts and colors surrounded the garden. She wondered why flowers still bloomed magnificently even thought it's already nighttime.

"Hmm…I wonder what type of flowers are these." She asked herself as she bent down and caressed a small purple flower. "This kinda reminds me of…Lantis. Always alone and likes the dark, but with a heart that blooms full of love and care…" she said to herself as continued to caress the flower.

"That, is called Magic flower. It closes when the sun is at rise but blooms beautifully when night time falls." Someone said from behind her. "It's a perfect flower for quixotic, night persons" then the person who spoke put a hand on Hikaru's right shoulder. "I'm glad that I'm being compared to a wonderful flower…Hikaru." Hikaru was startled at first and almost turned around to strangle the man who was spying on her, but controlled her self when she realized whose deep, handsome voice it was.

"Lantis…"she said as she turned around only to find the man that she only loved after all these years.

"Hikaru…I can't believe my eyes…Is it really you…or are you an illusion made by my mind again." Lantis said as he held out a hand to see if she really was real. When his reached Hikaru's shoulders, he pulled her to him, bringing them together in a tight embrace. 'She really is here…' he mussed.

Hikaru blushed as she returned his embrace by putting her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest.

When Lantis noticed Hikaru lean her head on his chest, he gently leaned back from her but still held her shoulders and began to observe her. "Hikaru, you've grown a lot…and your hair…it's loose from its braid." He said as his eyes gazing at her from top to bottom. "It's suits you better"

Hikaru's blush became worse when Lantis gently cupped her cheek. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman." He pulled Hikaru closer to him and hugged her tight again. "I missed you so much. If only you knew how long I have been praying for your return."

Hikaru hugged him tighter. "I missed you too…so very much. There are so many things I wanted to ask you about. How's Everybody here? Are they all ok? Are Autozam, Fahren, Chizeta allies now with Cephiro? Are there still monsters around? Is there something wrong happening here? How about Autozam? Is it still…" Hikaru babbled but was cut short when Lantis put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Slow down Hikaru. I'll answer your questions one at a time, but before I do that, we must go see Clef and inform him that you are here. I'm sure he'll have many questions to ask to you too." Lantis said then he turned around and took out his sword. "Now creature I summon thee!" The Kailu shouted as a lightning of some sort blasted from his black hilted sword to the dark sky. Then a black horse with Blue fiery mane and tail appeared before them. Lantis turned around and held out a hand to Hikaru. "Come now…let us go to the castle"

Hikaru took his hand, then slowly but securely, mounted the horse with Lantis's help. After she was seated comfortably, Lantis mounted the horse and sat behind Hikaru. Then they strode of heading to the castle.

"Umm…Lantis is this place far from the castle? Is it entirely necessary to ride a horse just to get there?" Hikaru asked.

"Not necessarily. It only takes about 10 minutes to walk from here to the castle. I just don't want you to get tired that's all." Lantis said.

"Oh, um… Thank you." she blushed as she thanked him.

"No problem, Hikaru" He replied as they continued to stride heading to the castle.

--somewhere in the forest of Silence—

Fuu stirred as she sat up from where she once lay. When she noticed that it was deserted she stood up and strolled to find someone or something. "Miss Hikaru! Miss Umi! Are in here?" she yelled. When she got no respond, she strolled around the forest again.

'Hmm…this place seems to be very familiar to me…' she mussed. 'I certainly think that I am no longer in Tokyo Tower… The only place that I could think of that has a forest like this is…' when another realization hit her she gasped. 'But how's that possible? The only thing I remember was that bright light coming from Ferio's orb' she mussed as she strolled around the forest.

"This place seems to be…the forest of silence" she said to herself as she walked pass a large tree.

"I guess you're still fond of stating the obvious…Fuu" someone said from behind her.

When she turned around, she saw no one. She heard rustling noises up the large tree. She looked up only to see her beloved, prince…

"Ferio…" she whispered as her eyes got big seeing her beloved.

Ferio jumped down from the branch and walked closer to Fuu. "Fuu, you've changed…" He said is he looked at her from top to bottom. Her golden-brown hair reached down just below shoulders. Her once big round glasses was now smaller with a rectangular shaped frame. She wore a green headband that is decorated with rhinestones on its surface. She also wore a Bright green tank top and a dark green skirt that reached down just below her knees. "…a lot. Your hair it's longer than before…" He was cut short when Fuu pounced on him.

"Ferio…I can't believe it…I guess my eyes doesn't deceive me." Fuu whispered

Ferio hugged her back tightly. "Of course it's me Fuu. Don't you see me? You already have new glasses, don't tell me you need to upgrade them again." Ferio teased her.

Fuu playfully punched him in the arm. "Very funny Ferio" she said ironically.

"just kidding Fuu" he chuckled softly when he saw Fuu's fake angry face. Then he cupped her cheek gently with his right hand. "You look so beautiful Fuu…you really look more lovelier than ever" then He hugged her again. "I'm so glad that you're back, I missed you like crazy"

Fuu hugged him back tightly as tears slid down her face. "So have I Ferio…I've wished day and night for you to have good health now it seems that my wish really came true…But isn't it really odd for me to be back here? Is there something wrong happening here in Cephiro?"

Ferio shrugged as he slowly released Fuu from his hug. "There's really nothing chaotic happening here. The only trouble that's been happening here recently was whenever Mokona chases Primera around and tries to eat her up."

"What's so chaotic about that? It only seems natural to them for that to happen" Fuu chuckled as she imagined what Primera's face looked like whenever she's gobbled by Mokona. "but then again…Do you think there's really a reason of why I'm here?"

"It doesn't really matter coz you're here now…but, maybe Master Mage Clef can answer that question." He turned around and whistled loudly. "It's getting late, we really should be getting back to the castle now." Then a gigantic eagle like creature appeared before them. The eagle slowly crouched down allowing them to climb onto his back. Ferio held out a hand to Fuu. "After you my fair lady."

Fuu blushed as she took Ferio's hand. Ferio then, helped her climb up the eagle followed by him. Then slowly, the eagle began to flap its wings and flew gently towards the castle.

--somewhere in Cephiro's sandy beach--

When Umi slowly gained consciousness, she stood up and wandered around the place. "where am I? Oh my gosh it's so dark! Hey wait a minute…Am I in Springfield! This place surely looks like it! But no, this place is cleaner and better than Springfield, and it seems very familiar to me…" she said to herself. 'The only thing I remember before I got here was that flash of light that came from Ascot's bracelet.' She mussed. "Hikaru! Fuu! Where are you guys!"

When she got no reply she got frustrated. "Oh great! I'm all alone in this Springfield like place and I have no idea where I am…" when she looked at the dark starry night she saw a floating mountain with a crystal shrine. "Hey, isn't that…the wind shri-" she was cut off when she heard a loud roar behind her.

When she turned around, she saw bear like creature towering her. She screamed and stumbled down when she tried to back away from the hideous monster. Then, out of nowhere, someone stood before her and spread his arms wide. "No Crassia! Don't harm her! She's a friend!" shouted the man.

Then, Crassia obeyed his master and bowed down before him. "Very good Crassia, I knew you'll never hurt someone innocent" praised the young man. He held out his right palm and a five-pointed-star portal appeared before it. "Creature return!" he shouted. The monster was sucked into the portal and disappeared.

The young man turned around and held a hand out to Umi. "Nice to see you again…Umi" The young man said coolly. Umi took his hand and stood up. She was started at first because the man that she doesn't know knew her name. She began to circle him and studied his features.

'Hmm… he looks kinda familiar. Hmm…let me see… he is wearing clothes just like Ascot's. He handles monsters just like Ascot does. He has the same brunette colored hair like Ascot's, but this man has shorter bangs than Ascot's considering that Ascot has overgrown bangs. There's something in his eyes that's very familiar to me…emerald eyes…" she mussed. Then a realization hit her. "Oh my gosh! Ascot is that you!" she shouted as she blushed realizing that he said his name too loudly.

"You only realized it now? Why? Do I look different or something?" he asked shyly and sort of innocently.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't recognize you immediately at all. Your bangs, it much shorter than before. I can see your eyes now" she said as she moved her face closer to him to get better sight of his crystal emerald eyes.

"well…I- I wanted to have better vision. I- I mean…I can't see well with my bangs in the way." he stammered when he realized how close her face was to his. His face showed a tint of red because of this.

When Umi noticed Ascot's blush, it was only then when she realized how close she was to him. She hurriedly turned her face away from him to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks.

When Ascot saw Umi turned around, he noticed the changes on Umi. "Umm…I- I think I'm not the only one who physically changed…" he said as he studied Umi's features. Her hair was now below shoulder length and is cut layered with some streaks of color black on it. She's wearing a sapphire colored headband with an aquamarine stone on its middle. She wore a cerulean sleeveless blouse and a navy blue skirt that ended 3 inches below her knees. "You cut your hair? Wow! Y- you know it suits you better, Umi…I mean you look…y- you l- look good. Um…what I'm trying to say is…" he stammered. 'Come on Ascot just say it! It's only 3 words!' he mussed as he fought with himself if he should say it or not. "You Look Beautiful!" he covered his mouth and mentally kicked himself for saying it aloud as his blush grew worse.

Umi turned around to face him again. "W- why thank you Ascot, I'm quite flattered that you think I'm…beautiful." She said shyly.

"W-well I think we should go now. It's getting pretty late." He turned around and summoned a fish like creature that looks a lot like Fyula, the flying fish of Mage Clef. The fish floated down as Ascot offered a hand to Umi.

"Thanks Ascot" Umi said she took Ascot's hand and mounted on the giant flying fish followed by Ascot.

"Hey is this Clef's creature?" she asked.

"No, but they are the same breed. Her name is Charis." Ascot replied.

"Wow, Charis…that's a cute name. Are you the one who named her?" Umi asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He replied.

"Oh, uh…ok" with her last reply, the two were wrapped in an awkward silence as Charm flew gracefully towards the castle.

* * *

Hikaru and Lantis were the first to arrive in Cephiro's Grand Castle. As they mounted off Lantis' shadow horse, he summons the creature back to his sword. They entered the gates of the castle together as the guards who were standing by, bowed low to both Hikaru and Lantis.

As they reached the two massive doors of the throne room, Lantis carefully and silently opened the doors and entered the room with no sound at all. There they found Clef sleeping peacefully on his throne as an idea crossed Hikaru's mind. Hikaru walked towards Clef in tiptoes as she prepared herself to surprise Clef. She took a deep breath and got ready to scream Clef's name to wake him up. But before she could do that…

"Welcome back Princess Hikaru." Clef suddenly said without opening his eyes. Hikaru's surprise scream was shattered into a million pieces as her shoulders slumped lowly on her sides.

"Wah… How did you know? You ruined my surprise." Hikaru said gloomly.

"Princess, It's quite hard not to notice your presence since you still have the strongest will here in Cephiro." Clef said as he bowed down on his right knee in respect for Hikaru's title.

"Umm…Clef please don't do that. Don't you remember? I already destroyed the Pillar System. It is not necessary for you to treat my like royalty and to call me princess. Now please stand." She said as she helped Clef up on his feet.

"Oh but I do. Princess, just because you destroyed the Pillar system doesn't mean you aren't Cephiro's Pillar any longer. Only the system of praying continuously for Cephiro's stabilty has been destroyed, but you're still the only one who can harness Cephiro's will power to be used for other intention for Cephiro's well being. If you are worrying about the rule that a pillar cannot be allowed to love, you need not to worry about it for that was included in the system that you have destroyed." Clef replied.

"Still, can't you just call me by my name instead of calling me princess?" Hikaru asked, longing for an answer of 'yes' from the master mage at the same time, feeling relieved that she has been allowed to love.

"Sorry princess, I have to respect your title since you are the 'Princess of Cephiro' " clef replied. "Before anything else, I would like you to claim the 'Proof of the Pillar' or your crown." After he said this, he waved his staff high and they were transported to the 'crown room'.

"Princess, you may now enter." Said Clef.

Hikaru slowly entered the room. She saw a circular glow in the middle of the room. Without knowing it, she began to float, her feet not touching the ground as she gracefully approached the glowing object. The moment she touched the glowing object, it disappeared right in front of her eyes and reappeared, only it was now on her head as a crown similar to Princess Emeraud's, but the crystal on its middle is now Garnet. Hikaru's previous clothing was now replaced with an immaculately white off-shoulder gown with long loose sleeves. After she had acquired the crown she floated back to the entrance of the crown room where Lantis and Clef waited.

"Princess Hikaru, you look so splendid. You truly look like a princess" said Clef.

Lantis, who had been quiet the whole time, stared at the beautiful Pillar with his mouth partially open. 'God…she's so…beautiful' he mussed.

When Hikaru saw Lantis staring at her she didn't have the chance to hide her growing blush. She was also quite flattered by Clef's compliment. "Th- Thank you Clef…" she stammered her thanks.

Clef noticed Lantis's reaction and elbowed Lantis, urging him so say something. Lantis finally got out of the trance and nervously said his admiring compliment to her. "Y- you look beautiful Hikaru, I- I mean Princess Hikaru."

"Thank you very much Lantis." Her blush have gotten worse because of Lantis's compliment. An awkward silence surrounded them as Hikaru thought of something to break the silence. She finally have the solution to her problem. "Umm… Clef, wasn't this crown a sword before? The sword that I used to kill Debonair?"

"Yes, it was indeed a crown before. But back then, you greatly needed it to finish Debonair, that's why, the crown transformed into a sword. A best shape suited for the use of the pillar in dire need." Explained Clef. "Oh! Before I forget, since you 'are' Cephiro's Pillar, you need someone to assist you in your prayers if greatly needed." He turned to look at Lantis. "Since you're the only one who can equal a High Priest's abilities, are you willing to take the responsibility of being a High Priest and to assist the Pillar of Cephiro in her duties and responsibilities?"

"Yes, I do. I want to take the responsibility of being a High Priest and assist the Pillar with all my will and with all my best without hesitation." Lantis said without uncertainty even though he knew it would be like stepping into his brother's footsteps.

"Then so be it. Then let it be proclaimed. That Kailu Lantis, who have pledged to assist the pillar of Cephiro at all cost, will now hold the position of being Cephiro's High Priest and at the same time, still be the only Kailu that Cephiro only has." Clef said professionally.

Hikaru was quite overwhelmed that Lantis was willing to help her in every step of the way. 'How very sweet of him.' Then a question crossed her mind. "Umm… Clef, what am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right you're quite new to 'the Pillar's Duties'. The best thing to do right now is to have training. We will teach you how to convert the will into something that you want to be done at the same time, we will also teach you the social studies of Cephiro." Explained Clef.

"By mean 'we', you mean both of us Clef?" asked Lantis.

"Affirmative. You and I will assist Hikaru in her training and teach her the things that she does not understand." Replied Clef.

"So Hikaru, will you be willing to be taught the proper training that a Pillar should have and learn the responsibilities and duties that a Pillar should do?" asked Lantis.

"Hmm… It seems I have to do a lot of work…but, I am willing to learn it all and take the training whatever it takes." Hikaru said proudly.

"Then you shall acquire it." Then Clef waved his staff to transport them back to the throne room. While they were being transported, Clef said 5 haunting words that he wanted Hikaru and Lantis to hear. "**_Let the Pillar's Training Begin…_**"

**

* * *

**

**A/U(Karu-14): Yey! Chappie two done! I'm so proud of my self! (I'm being corny. ne?)**

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**Shy Freefall- for being a great new friend and for supporting me with my fic even before I have posted it!**

**Hikarusan- for being my first reviewer!**

**Moonlight Phoenix- for offering to be one of my first reviewers and have also supported me **

**with this fic.**

**Christine C.- for being a great friend and for also supporting me in school and with my fic.**

**And to all others who have read this fic!**

**Well enough about my thanks! I want you people to guess something…**

**What will be Hikaru's pairing? Hmm… just send me a review if you want to guess it! I said guess only! That doesn't mean I'm going to tell what it is right away! You'll just have to wait until then. (Bwahaha! I'm so EVIL!)**

**As I have said before…**

**REVIEWS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS, PRAISES(ahehehe), will be very much appreciated! Please! I'm very sorry if I have grammatical and typographical errors. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Calm before the storm and the Quarters

**A/N(Karu-14): Hiya again minna-san! It's chappie 3 of my fic Closer you and I! WOW! So many readers reviewed! I'm so happy! I want to thank again those people who have read and reviewed my fic. You're my inspiration! I just hope I'll have more so that I'll know if my fic is good and I should update faster. B.t.w…I'm so sorry for the long update! I got so much time in my hands that I didn't know how to use it anymore! I hate to admit, I got a little lazy. Well, It's not my fault! It's already my vacation so I deserve some rest! Oh, don't forget to read my reply on those who reviewed on my second chapter. Just scroll down on my A/N ok?**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…Disclaimers makes me feel depressed of the fact that I can't make Rayearth 3, but I still have to write it. Well, as you ALL know, I don't own Rayearth or its characters. I hope by now that you have gotten that already!**

**CHAPTER THREE: _Calm Before the Storm and the Quarters_**

By the time Hikaru, Clef and Lantis got back from the crown room, Umi, Fuu, Ascot and Ferio were already in the throne room waiting patiently for them…well with Ascot and Ferio at least. Umi and Fuu were pacing around the throne room. When they finally caught sight of Hikaru…

"Hikaru!" Umi shouted as she ran towards the new Pillar and hugged her tightly like dear life itself. "I was so worried that you might have ended up somewhere else instead of here." Umi cried.

"Yes Miss Hikaru, we were so concerned for you safety. Were so relieved that you're here and that you're fine." Fuu said as she also joined Umi in cuddling Hikaru.

"Umi…Fuu…I c-can't b-breath…" The Pillar chocked as she tried to inhale a few oxygen. When Umi and Fuu saw her face becoming pale, they both released her from their death grip and held her hand.

"Ahehe…Sorry about that." Umi apologized. After she had apologized, that was when she first noticed what Hikaru was wearing. "Hey Hikaru, what's with the gown? Is there a party going on later or something?" Before Hikaru could answer, Clef butted in.

"No, Umi. Hikaru's wearing that gown because she needs formal wears because she's the Pillar of Cephiro…" After hearing Clef's reply, Umi's eyes widened and held Hikaru tightly again.

"What! NO! SHE CAN'T BE THE PILLAR! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I THOUGHT SHE ALREADY GOT RID OF IT! I DON'T WANT HIKARU TO BE INVOVLED ON A TRAGEDY JUST LIKE EMERAUDE'S!" Umi shouted.

"Umi, calm down. SHE did get rid of the system. So that means, the rules of 'forbidden love' for the pillar and for continuously praying for Cephiro's stability, is finally broken. But that doesn't mean the Pillar has no longer responsibilities concerning Cephiro" Clef explained as he put a hand on Umi's shoulder to calm her down. Umi blushed when she realized that she over reacted and for the fact that she yelled at Clef. She let Hikaru go again and apologized.

"Umm…sorry."

"That's ok Umi." Clef smiled. Seeing Clef smile at her, Umi blushed again only it got worse.

"Sorry to disturb your current discussion Mage Clef, but I have a question I want to ask you." Fuu said as the 'audiences' attention turned to her.

"And what is that question you want me to answer Fuu." Clef said.

"I was just wondering, why are we here in Cephiro again? Not that I don't want to be here, but it's just that, I know for a fact that every time we are summoned back here, trouble or war always seem to befall in Cephiro. What I mean is, doesn't that information concern you as well?" Fuu asked

"That's right Mage Clef, I was just wondering the same thing." Hikaru said.

Clef thought hard and said, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I don't really know the answer to your question. Ever since you ended that last battle with Debonair, Cephiro has been living peacefully, and thankfully, our neighboring countries has become our allies and had pledged to aid Cephiro at our time of need. However, I do want to ask you how you were transported here." He said as he turned his gaze towards Hikaru.

"Well, I remember seeing a bright reddish light appear from my mirror pendant. And then the next ting I know, I'm already here in Cephiro's territory." Said Hikaru.

"That goes for me as well, only, mine was bright greenish light that came from my orb." Fuu said.

"Oh well, I guess that goes for me too, but mine was light blue and it came from my bracelet."Said Umi.

Clef thought hard again and a realization hit him. "Let me guess, those things from where the light radiated were originally from Cephiro aren't it?" The three girls nodded. "And also, those belongings are your most prized possession that came from the ones you love most here?" They nodded again with tints of red on their faces. "Well then if that's the case, you don't need to worry about a thing." The three girls were wondering what that meant and Hikaru was the first to ask it.

"What do you mean Mage Clef?" she asked.

"What I mean is that, the reason you got transported here is because of your own reason of why you want to go back here. And I just know that 'they', meaning the ones that gave you those things that you cherished the most, were longing for you too. And together, your 'will' combined with 'their' 'will', you got transported back here in Cephiro." Clef explained.

"So does that mean were not summoned here?" asked Fuu.

"Yes Fuu, you were not." Clef replied.

"Hey wait a minute, you said Hikaru's still the Pillar of Cephiro right?" Umi asked to Clef. Seeing him nod, Umi continued. "So does that mean, Hikaru has the power strong enough to take us back to Tokyo and back here in Cephiro?"

"Yes, you are correct Umi." Clef said.

"But Clef, I don't really know how to control the Pillar's power yet. How will I be able to do that?" Princess Hikaru asked.

"That is why we, meaning Lantis and I, will give you the 'Pillar's Training' , princess" Clef replied. Hikaru nodded. "By the way, I will plan a ball for our gathering with our allies and carry out a Ceremony."

"What Ceremony?" Ferio asked.

"The Ceremony that will be performed by Lantis, Princess, and I to make Lantis' pledge and acceptance of being a High Priest to be confirmed." Clef stated. Hearing that, some of them gasped.

"Wow, that will be like stepping into High Priest Zagato's foot ste— Ouch!" Ascot started but was cut of by Umi's 'hard' nudge.

"haha! Don't mind him Lantis his was just being silly!" Umi laughed nervously.

"Don't worry I don't really mind that." Lantis replied.

"Well anyway, I know that you're very tired because of your journey here, so I think it's best to rest now." Clef said.

"Hey wait a minute Clef, can the ball be a masquerade one?" Umi asked.

"That would be a great idea. I take it that you're really great at planning social gatherings then, Umi." Clef said to her. Umi blushed because of his compliment and nodded. "Well then off you go to your new quarters. Ascot and Ferio will accompany Umi and Fuu. While Hikaru will be accompanied by Lantis." They all nodded and said their goodnights to Clef.

* * *

Umi and Ascot walked silently towards Umi's new room. Five minutes have passed since their group separated and went on their own way. Neither of them said a word until they reached their destination. Ascot opened the door for her stepped aside to let Umi in. Umi gasped in delight of how big her room was. 

Her room was thrice bigger than her former room. It's walls, which are painted with different shades of Blue, are decorated with gold paint linings that resembled the flow of waves of the sea. Its curtains are dark Blue in color, which hang beautifully to hide the window but slightly open to let the moonlight in a bit to make the room seems like the ocean at night. Her four-poster bed also had curtains in dark blue and surrounded the four corners of the bed. The bed sheets are in cerulean color but white on its pillows. The bathroom is located on it's right side and the living room decors such as sofa's, tables and so on and the cabinet with a big mirror are located on its left side. Arabic type decors were also located on different areas of the room such as different sizes of golden elephant statues and pillows that are round and long.

"Wow! This room is absolutely incredible! I mean, look at its colors! It so Divine! It's so beautiful!" Umi squealed.

"Yeah, you certainly do." Ascot mumbled, only, he was looking at Umi not the room.

"Did you say something?" Umi asked.

"Oh nothing! It's nothing really!" Ascot said as his cheeks began to show a tint of red.

"Hmm… Ok, whatever you say." Umi said. And with that Ascot sighed in relief.

"Hey what's with the elephant decorations?" Umi asked when she noticed the elephant statues.

"Compliments of Chizeta. They helped on decorating this room since they sensed you would go back here." Ascot replied.

"Uh, Ok." Umi sweatdroped as she further inspected the room. After that, Umi turned to him again and said, "Well, goodnight Ascot, thank you for accompanying me here to my room."

"Your welcome Umi, goodnight and sweet sleep." Ascot said as he made his way out to the door.

"Thank you and sweet sleep too, Ascot" Umi said to him as she slowly closed her door began to observe her room more closely.

* * *

Fuu and Ferio finally reached Fuu's new room. Ferio gently opened it and let Fuu in. For her, no words could exactly describe on how wonderful her room looked like. 

Her room was now thrice bigger that the one she had before. Different shades of green and some splashes of red surrounded the room. The walls are painted olive and gold linings are painted on its edges that make it seem like the flow of the wind. The curtain, which is colored jade, were tied wonderfully and hanged nicely on the windows edge. Her four-poster bed was decorated with green see-through curtains that hang loosely on each of the poster. Her bed's sheet was color dark green and her pillow were rectangle shaped and is color light green. The bathroom is located on its left side while her living room is located on its right side. The living room was decorated Chinese-Japanese style. Instead of couches, beanbag like chaise lounge were put on the sides and on the glass table, a bonsai is placed on its middle as its motif.

"Oh my! This room is absolutely gorgeous! With Its colors and everything, it would seem like this is a work of Fahren!" Fuu exclaimed.

"You guessed right Fuu. Princess Aska helped in decorating this room as a representation of their culture in Fahren as well as a room especially made for you." Ferio said.

"Wow! It's too adorable to be expressed in words!" Fuu exclaimed.

"So are you." Ferio mumbled.

"I'm sorry Ferio, did you say something?" Fuu asked.

"Oh, Nothing!" Ferio covered.

"Ok then." Fuu said as she stared at her room again. Fuu turned around and said, "Well, It has been a nice evening. Thank you again for accompanying me to my room Ferio, I really appreciate it." She said as she bowed slightly as her thanks to Ferio.

"My pleasure, my sweet, fair lady." Ferio said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Fuu blushed as Ferio slowly released her hand. "Good night Ferio, sleep well."

"Good night and sleep well too, Fuu" Ferio said as he slowly stepped out of the room and walked away as Fuu closed the door shut.

* * *

Hikaru and Lantis walked leisurely side by side towards Hikaru's new room. Their destination neared when Hikaru caught sight of two huge doors with gold carvings on its surface. She wondered what was behind those huge doors. 'hmm…I wonder if another hallway is located behind that door.' 

When Hikaru and Lantis finally reached the two humongous doors, the two of them halted to a stop. "Well, this is it. Do you want me to open the doors now?" Lantis asked.

"What! You mean behind those huge doors is MY room!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Lantis slightly chuckled when he saw Hikarus reaction. Seeing that Hikaru was too shocked to move or even say something, Lantis opened the two doors and stepped behind Hikaru and gently pushed her towards the room.

Hikaru stared in awe, as if in trance, on the room in front of her. Actually, it doesn't really seem to look like a room. It's more of a 'Royal Grand Suite' like in five-star hotels that has a size of 3 condominiums put together. On its center was the living room packed with many techi things that seem to belong from Autozam. Three sets of coaches, which is color red, surrounded the glass table on the center with a big container on top of it.

"Lantis, what's inside this container?" Hikaru asked as her trance finally wore off.

Lantis approached it and pressed the jewel on the middle of the container. Sweets of any shapes and colors filled the container. Hikaru's eyes widened as she quickly ran beside Lantis.

"Wow is that candy! That looks like the ones that Eagle offered to me back when we were at the NSX!" Hikaru exclaimed excitingly.

Lantis chuckled again, which totally surprised Hikaru since he chuckled twice already, and that's very rare, and slowly closed the container, which earned a cute pout from Hikaru.

"Sorry Princess, its already late. You can't eat sweets because it will probably give you a stomach ache."

"Hmm…I guess your right. But who gave it? And why are there gadgets things here?" Hikaru asked.

"It's Geo and Zazu's doing. They were the ones who personally made and designed this room on behalf of the Pillar and Autozam to show the cooperation that develops between the two countries. Geo was the one who gave you that candy since he remembered Eagle mention something that you liked sweet things. And Zazu, well, he made you more of those Autozamanian Clothes in different shapes and styles. You can take a look on it later on. It's on the left side of your bed inside the cabinet." Lantis explained.

"By the way where is my 'room'?" Hikaru asked when she noticed three doors behind the living room.

"It's the middle door. We can look at it later on, but first, I will show you your personal library and the conference room." Lantis said as he made his way to the right door beside her room.

"You mean I have one of those too? This is just too much." Hikaru said as she followed Lantis' direction.

"Well, we expect our Pillar to have a big room since you have the biggest heart here in Cephiro." Lantis said as he opened the door gently to reveal the library.

"Umm…thanks." Hikaru said as she blushed at Lantis' coment. Hikaru's eyes widened when she saw how big the library was.

"There are literary books, history, Informative, journalistic type of books, every thing that you wish to know about Cephiro's cultures, history and of its neighboring countries are all in here. If you wish to research something, you will certainly find your answer here." Lantis said. Hikaru only nodded in response.

Then Lantis strode to the left side of the room and opened the door which leads to the conference room. Hikaru followed shortly after and stared inside the conference room. A huge glass table with many chairs to accompany it was located inside the room.

"Here, you can have your meetings, discussions, and other seminars inside this room." Lantis explained quickly but clearly so that Hikaru can finally take a good nights rest to prepare for tomorrows activities. Hikaru only nodded again in response. After that Lantis made his way in the middle room and opened the door gently and stepped aside to let Hikaru in.

Hikaru's eyes widened once again at the sight in front of her. The walls were painted pink and gold linings were painted on its edges to make it seem to look like the flare of the flames. The four-poster king size bed is located on its middle. Translucent crimson fabric surrounded the four-poster bed. The bed sheets are colored red and its pillows are pink. The bathroom is located on its right side and the cabinet that Lantis was talking about was located on its left side.

"Wow! This room is absolutely beautiful!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Not as Beautiful as you…" Lantis mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something Lantis?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing important Hikaru." Lantis said.

"If you say so." Hikaru said as she eyed her room once again. After several minutes, Hikaru covered her lips to hide a yawn. Unfortunately Lantis saw it.

"Its getting late, you better get a goodnight's rest so that you will not tired for tomorrow activities." Lantis said as he slowly made his way to the door with Hikaru trailing behind him.

"Like what Lantis?" Hikaru asked sleepily.

"Tomorrow will be you first day of training, princess." Lantis said as he stepped out of her room.

"Oh, Ok" Hikaru said. "I guess this is goodnight then,"

"Yes, Goodnight and sweet dreams, princess." As he slightly bowed his goodnight to Hikaru.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too, High Priest Lantis." Hikaru replied.

Lantis smiled as he turned around and went on his way. Seeing that Lantis was now strolling away, Hikaru gently closed the door and made her way to the comfort room as she wondered…

"Hmm…I wonder how **_tough _**the**_ Pillar's training_** will be?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N(Karu-14): Yay! Chappie 3 done! Well this chapter was short for a reason. And that reason is…hmm…I can't think of any. Oh well…**

**Here is my reply to my reviewers:**

**Hikarusan: **I thank you again, for being my first reviewer on Don't worry, I'll update faster for you!

**Moonlight Phoenix: **I thank you friend, for you kind words and I do hope that you will post your second chapter sooner! I just can't wait!

**Veyenna: **Thank you for loving my fic! I also love yours! Your right! Our stories did come out well! I hope you update your fic sooner too!

**Shy Freefall: **Hey there my friend! I thank you for reviewing my fic! Thank you also for liking my plot! I yours too! But I know you already know that!

**Teen13: **Considering what? You didn't finish it… ahehehe. Thank you again for reviewing! And thank you also thinking that my fic is great too!

**Miemu Akari: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure that this is my first fic…ahehehe. Thank for your kind words! I really appreciate it! B.t.w… are you still going to update Zutto Kimi no soba de? I hope you do! I really like that story!

**Well that's it! Thank you for your reviews!**

**By the way, Please also read my new fanfic "Endless Love". An A/U story about Hikaru and Lantis torn apart because of their families dark past. All I can ask is... will Love conquer all? Its Genres are Fantasy, Action, and of course Romance. Well anyway...please check it out!**

**Just what I have said before…**

**REVIEWS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS, PRAISES(ahehehe), will be very much appreciated! Please! I'm very sorry if I have grammatical and typographical errors. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Pillar's Solid training

**A/N(karu-14): Hello there! Sorry about the last chapter! There was nothing really important going on there. Haha! My bad! Don't worry though, I will finally get on with the Pillar's training thing. Well, I'm gonna try my first attempt of fluff or sweetness or romance today. Hope you enjoy this! And I'm really sorry for the very looong update! I'm really sorry! You see, I often tend to have this sickness called "Tamaritis" as my father calls it. It's not really an illness. It's what we call "lazy" in other terms. If someone notices that I'm having Tamaritis 'coz I haven't updated for so long, BY ALL MEANS! SCOLD ME! FLAME ME! TELL ME SOMETHING THAT'LL TOALLY PISS ME OFF SO I COULD I WRITE FASTER!**

**Review reply. Wow! 8 reviews for one chapter! I'm so happy:**

**Tims9teen:** Hey Fatima my dear sweet friend! I miss you too! so much! I just really hope that we'll have a reunion with all our Ka-berks! The COMMODYL! And well of course with Cyrus, Raj, Banggo, and Maqui… Thanks for going through all the trouble in reading my fic! Greatly appreciate it! Hehe, sorry, but as you can see, my genre for this fic is "romance" and drama. Ya really don't like mushy stuff huh? Tim-chan? Ya haven't changed a bit…But secretly ya have someone right? –wink- wink- nudge –nudge- anyway, don't worry. My next story's genre will be Action/Adventure and parody and…it has something to do with my…Leon. I'll tell you the rest later hehehe…

**Hikarusan:** Aww…Thank you very much for encouraging words! You put my lazy ass back to doing my responsibility as an author…and that is to update. I thank you, my dear friend. Thanks also for supporting me! I greatly appreciate it! You really think that my chapters are that long? To tell you the truth, for me it's not. Why? I always write my chappies (in Microsaoft word) 7-8 pages. For me, you can call a chappie long when it comes up to more than ten pages…anyway, thanks a lot for your kind words!

**Iwishsan:** Really? Are they? Well, I'm really sorry about that. They just act that way 'coz they haven't really got something to worry or be dramatic about…yet. I sometimes tend to write my characters as if they are talking nonsense or useless things. Thanks for the reminder! I'll try to write better this time…

**Syvonair:** Hey there my friend! You don't have to wonder about the Pillar's training any longer, 'coz here it is! Thanks for your kind words! Hmm…I'm sorry Syv-chan, but Hikaru won't end up with Lantis…Bwahahaha! She'll end up with…Leon S. Kennedy of Resident Evil 4! Ahaha! Lol! Just kidding. I won't tell you who she will end up with…ehehehe…remember…I still haven't revealed Hikaru's second lover. For all we know, she might end up with him…or not. Just stay in tune, my next chappy will come out soon enough.

**teen13:** I'll tell you more! I'll tell you more! Here it is! Hehehe…

**Shidou Hikaru:** Thanks for your encouraging words! Thanks also for 'lubbing' it! –munch- -munch- the cookie tastes great!

**Moonlight Phoenix:** Hey there mi amigo! Yes, you're right! I am young! Really? I'm doing very well? Thanks so much! Hehe! Thanks for the scolding! You struck me out of my long hiatus because of my silly thoughts…thanks!

**Shy Freefall:** Thank you for supporting me with this! Hope to chat with you soon!

**Disclaimer: …Do I really have to say it? (sigh) Ok,Ok. I don't own Rayearth or its Characters. But I did steal Lantis. Really! I stole him. But not to worry, Hikaru is here too so that he won't feel sad. He's really a shy guy ya know…and Hikaru is such a good companion. Well enough of my blubbering! On with the fic!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: _Pillar's Solid Training_**

The sun shone brightly and the singing of the birds can be heard all through out Cephiro. People outside the palace have already started their daily tasks and jobs. Children playing and running around can be seen through out their village. People inside the palace have also started their every day duties. Guards patrolling the grounds. Chefs cooking breakfast. Gardeners tending the garden.

In a solitaire hallway inside the palace, footsteps can be heard echoing through it. Footsteps that belonged to certain handsome Kailu named Lantis. He walked towards a window and his head began to fill with thoughts.

'(sigh) It's such a beautiful day today. It's different than any other. Something…no, Someone had made it feel complete.' He sighed again and continued. 'At long last, my prayers have been answered. She's finally here. That's all that matters.' He deeply sighs again and continues, 'I better wake her up now or Clef'll scold her for waking up so late.' He proceeded to walk towards Hikaru's room. When he reached it, he closed his eyes and tried to 'feel' if she's already awake. But alas, nothing was moving inside the room so it would mean that she's still asleep. He pushed open the double doors and walked straight towards the door leading to Hikaru's room. He stopped when he reached it and knocked gently.

"Princess Hikaru, please wake up now. We have to go to breakfast so you'll have lots of energy for today's training.." He said gently, but when he heard no response he continued but his voice sounded a little louder, "Princess?" Finally, he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He straightened himself and prepared to greet his sleepy love. When she opened the door, Lantis' eyes stared dumbly at her.

Hikaru stood at the door, wearing only her long silky nightgown that showed off her womanly curves with her fiery red hair flowing beautifully behind her. With her head hung low and her eyes still shut closed, she sleepily said, "Satoru, can't I have 20 more minutes? It's too early to wake up now. It's Masaru's turn to help you with breakfast."

Lantis snapped out of his trance and smiled gently. 'Sometimes she still acts like a little kid.' "Princess Hikaru, if you don't wake up now, Clef'll scold you. He's has quite a temper you know." He smiled again waiting for Hikaru's reaction.

She lazily rubbed her eyes and said, "Huh? What are you talking about? Clef's in Cephiro. And besides, how did you…" she stopped rubbing her eyes abruptly and quickly opened her eyes. She gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh! The training!" she then ran heading straight outside her room.

Lantis stood perfectly still, slightly tapping his shoes and began to count. "5, 4, 3, 2 ,1…" he heard something like, halting to a screeching stop. After that, running footsteps can be heard coming towards him. As he had expected, Hikaru ran back to him and asked, "What are you waiting for Lantis? We have to go down now!" Before she could even start running again, Lantis caught her by her wrist.

"Clef and the others must be heading to breakfast by now, so don't worry about the training. Before we go there, I think it's best if you freshen up first and have something decent to wear."

Hikaru had a confused look on her face. She looked down, gasped, and turned away quickly from Lantis. "M-my gosh! I'm sorry Lantis" she apologized, desperately hiding her blush.

He held her by her shoulder, turned her around, lifted up her chin to make her face him. "An apology is not necessary. I know you're quite stressed of how this training will be." He then caressed her soft cheek and continued, "Not to worry, I'll be there to help and guide you. I'll be here by your side no matter what. Don't you forget that."

Hikaru nodded. Lantis slowly released her from his embrace and told her, "Go now and change so we can go down for breakfast" Seeing Hikaru nod again, he made his way towards one of the couches on the living room and sat on it and waited patiently for his Fiery Goddess.

After a while, Lantis heard a door being closed and looked up only to see a very beautiful ruby eyed girl. He stood up and began to 'eye' her. Hikaru was wearing her crown and her 'Pillar Dress' (as I have both described, on the last chapter), only it was crimson in color. She also wore pink ballet-like shoes that has a ruby stone on it's tip on each piece.

With a questioning look on her face she asked, "Umm…Lantis, is wearing all of this 'very' necessary? Starting with this crown, dress, and the shoes, I really don't quite feel comfortable with all of this on."

"Of course Hikaru. All of those clothing and accessories are necessary, for you have the highest rank here in Cephiro." Lantis said and smiled a bit.

"Well, not to offend you or anything, what about you? I mean you are the High Priest, and you're wearing…" Hikaru was cut short when she noticed that Lantis' clothes were different from the ones he used to wear before. "Hey, what are you wearing?" She then eyed Lantis from head to toe. He was wearing a plain, 'white' turtle neck with thick black linings on the edge of the collar, followed by 'white' long trousers. On his shirt, she noticed to sapphire circular stones on each side of his shoulders where the cape is hooked to.

Lantis sighed and replied, "Master Mage Clef made me wear this. He told me that I should wear clothes that oppose my brother's theme of color. Black and purple. So, I had no other choice but to wear light colors." He sighed again, only deeper this time. "You are not the only one who wears clothes that are uncomfortable, or, in my case, not my color."

Hikaru giggled and took a step close to Lantis. "It may be uncomfortable for you to wear that, but in my eyes…you look rather…" Hikaru blushed and continued. "Dashing"

Lantis smiled at her compliment. "As am I with you. Only, for me, you look, absolutely gorgeous" and, to hikaru's shock, his face showed a tint of red.

Hikaru smiled at this and thought, 'I never thought Lantis' could blush. How surprising'. Hikaru's thoughts were hushed when a certain grumbling noise that came from her stomach was heard. Hikaru seriously blushed harder for this.

Lantis chuckled. "I believe, now is the best time to go down for breakfast." He then offered her his hand and Hikaru gracefully took it. Side by side, they proceeded towards the dining area.

-Palace dinning room-

Umi paced back and forth while the others, who is calmly seated on their designated chair, patiently waited for Hikaru and Lantis. "Where the heck are they! Did they get lost or something? I'm really quite famished here!"

"Calm down Miss Umi. I'm sure that Miss Hikaru and Sir Lantis are heading towards here now. Why don't you just take your sit and wait for them." Fuu calmly told her.

"Fine. I'm too hungry to argue with that." Umi replied as she made her way to her chair.

After a while Hikaru and Lantis finally got inside the dinning room.

"It's about time! I was beginning to wonder what happened to both of you." Umi smirked when she saw Hikaru and Lantis' intertwined hands. "Then again something might have."

"Huh? What are you talking about Umi?" Hikaru innocently asked.

Before Umi could say another word, Fuu interrupted. "Mind out of the gutter, Miss Umi." She quickly whispered to her. She turned her gaze towards Hikaru and Lantis and said, "Never mind what Miss Umi had said. She's just hungry and because of that, it had taken a great effect on her."

"Hey!" Umi shouted. She wanted to protest, but Clef suddenly struck his staff to the ground that earned the room's complete silence.

"Enough bickering! Just take your sits so we can start our meals peacefully!" with all of them seated on their chairs Clef then said, "good!"

And so they ate their meals with light conversations. Complimenting how good Cephirian cuisine can be. After a while, all of them were through. Clef approached Hikaru and said, "Princess Hikaru, I'll give you time to rest. I'm only giving you that, so you can start the training with less stress. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mage Clef." Replied Hikaru.

And so with that, all of them went to their own destination. Hikaru decided to go to where she last met with Lantis, the garden (as I have described at my second chapie). She approached the guard, who was standing beside the palace doors. The guard bowed and stood still again. Hikaru then asked, "Umm…is there a stallion that I can borrow? I'm going to take a stroll outside the palace."

"Princess, It is no longer necessary for you to borrow a stallion. As the pillar, you already have one." The guard replied. "If it pleases you, I will personally get the horse for you."

"Really? Thank you very much." Hikaru said.

"It a duty of mine to serve the Pillar. Will you please remain here until I get back with your horse?"

"Yes. Thanks again." Hikaru replied. The guard then bowed again and went outside.

After several minutes the guard returned with a white furred horse with a red fiery mane. Hikaru eagerly approached it.

"Wow! It's so pretty! Does he…I mean she…" before she could continue the guard said "It's a she, princess."

"Oh. Does she have a name?" she asked.

"No princess. If you wish to give her a name, you are permitted to do so" the guard replied.

"Hmm…I think I'll call her…Aphrodite!" she cheerfully said as she gently stroked the stallion's hair.

"That is a wonderful choice of name, princess." The guard said and smiled a bit. "Would you like to ride her now?"

"Oh, yes! I do!"

"Then allow me to help you mount her, princess." The guard said as Hikaru prepared to mount it. The guard gently pushed her up as she leaned inwards and placed her other leg on the other side of the horse.

"Thank you very much for everything!" Hikaru said to him.

"It is my pleasure princess. Have a safe ride." The guard relied.

She nodded and gently jolted both her legs on the stallion's side, that earned the horse to start running, and leaned forward to make the horse run faster. She then recalled the way towards the garden and made the horse run towards the garden's direction.

After several minutes, they (meaning the horse and her) finally reached the garden. Aphrodite slowed her pace as they headed towards the entrance. They reached it, then Hikaru mounted off the horse and said, "Please wait here for a while Aphrodite. I'll be back after I relax a bit." To her surprise, the horse neighed softly as if she understood what Hikaru had just said. "Good girl" Hikaru said.

Hikaru strolled towards the garden's center of where the big fountain lay. She had expected that she was the only one who'll be there, but she guessed wrong. There, by the edge of the fountain, seated Lantis. He seemed to be in a state of relaxation. 'I better not disturb him.' Hikaru tuned around to leave but only stopped when Lantis spoke.

"Princess, it is not necessary for you to leave. I will leave you in peace if you wish it."

"No, um… it's alright. I mean you got here first and you want to rest so I think I should leave." Hikaru protested. Hikaru turned around again to leave but was again stopped by Lantis.

"Please, don't leave…stay here…with me."

"Is it alright with you?" she asked.

"Of course Princess. You can have a sit here beside me."

And so with that, Hikaru made her way to the fountain and sat beside Lantis. They sat there side by side and resting, with silence enveloped their surroundings. For them, talking or having a conversation is no longer necessary. Having each other by their side is enough for both of them. After quite a while, Lantis decided to break their silence.

"Hikaru."

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell me something about your world? About your family, what you do there and…your admirers." Lantis' heart ached to hear of what her answer about the last one.

Seeing Lantis' awkward gestures, Hikaru spoke. "Hmm… well, I have three brothers. Namely: Satoru, my eldest brother. Masaru, my second eldest brother and last but definitely not the least, Kakeru, my third eldest brother. My brothers and I live in a dojo house because it's the nearest in our school and we teach kendo to our students. My parents live on the other side of our city. They're the ones who live on our 'real' house, but constantly leaves because both my father and my mother travels all over the world because of business trips and dad's kendo career. Hmm…admirers…" Hikaru stopped to think. "Well, at school, I do have a 'few'." Lantis' was saddened by this. Hikaru chuckled at the look of Lantis' face and continued. "But, because of my elder brothers, no body had a chance to have a date with me since my brothers tend to fend them off by scaring them away with their Kendo sticks." Hikaru laughed. "If you only saw the look on their faces when they run for their lives away from my brothers."

Lantis had a confused look on his face. "Date? What's that?"

"A date is something a couple would do to spend time with each other. They go to romantic places such as the beach, restaurants and stuff."

"Oh…" Lantis' expression saddened. "If they did have a chance of asking to have, of what you call, a 'date' with you, would you accept it?"

hikaru thought hard and said, "I've never thought of that before, now that you've mentioned it." Finally, she had an answer. "But, I think, I won't."

Lantis' had a look of relief on his face. "Really? Why is that?"

"Because, I would only hurt their feelings."

"How so?"

"While they're constantly trying to look appealing for me, I'll only see someone else beyond my eyes."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Lantis asked.

"It's—" before Hikaru could continue, Hikaru heard a voice in her head. The voice of Mage Clef.

'Princess, are you now well rested?' Clef mentally asked.

'Yes, I am.' Hikaru replied.

'Please proceed now on our training grounds.'

'Yes, but where is that located?'

'Lantis can show you the way.'

'Ok, I'll be there right away.'

'I'll be waiting for you Princess.' And with that, Clef's voice was no more to be heard.

As hikaru regained her composure, Lantis was staring at her. "Hikaru, are you all right? You sort of zoned out there."

"Sorry, Clef sort of told me to go now on the training grounds. Will you show me the way?" hikaru asked.

"Of course." Lantis stood up and offered her his hand. "Shall we go then?"

Hikaru smiled and took his hand, "Yes, we shall" she replied.

And so they headed towards the garden's entrance, got up their horses and headed towards the training grounds.

After several minutes they reached it and they saw Clef waiting for them. They mounted off their horse and walked towards Clef.

"Princess, are you ready for your training?" Clef asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Well then let's begin. But before all of that, you must first meditate." Seeing Hikaru nod, Clef continued. "Now close your eyes, empty your thoughts, and reflect on your self." After a minute, Clef said, "Ok, you can open your eyes now." And so Hikaru did. "Now that your mind is at peace, let's proceed on the next step. The next step is 'Transformation' " Clef walked towards a flower.

Hikaru followed him and asked, "What are we going to do with a flower?"

"You're going to try and change the shape of the flower. Focus yourself on it and think hard of what you prefer it's shape." Clef said.

Hikaru nodded and did it so. She stared at it real hard and focused. 'Please, turn into a shape of a rose.' She thought and pleaded. Alas, nothing happened. "It didn't work." She said in a sad voice.

"Try again." Clef said in a harsh voice.

Hikaru was startled at the way Clef ordered her to try again but she just nodded and did so. After a while the flower finally transformed into a white rose. She smiled at this, pleased at her work.

"You're not quite done yet. Now, change the color of the flower into your liking." Clef ordered Hikaru.

"Yes." Was the only reply of Hikaru. She concentrated on the flower again. 'Turn into red.' She thought and concentrated. And so it did. Hikaru smiled at this again.

"Next, change it's shape again along with it's color." Said Clef.

Hikaru nodded again and stared at the flower. 'Turn into a sunflower.' She thought real hard. After several seconds, it did.

"Good. Next, 'Teleportation'. Transport that flower ten feet away from it's current location." Said Clef.

Hikaru concentrated on the flower again and thought so. But nothing happened,

"Again." Clef commanded.

Hikaru concentrated and commanded the flower so. And it did after several seconds.

"Now that you know 'Teleportation'. Try to teleport your-self 20 feet from here." Said Clef.

"What? But that's kind of…"

"Do as I say." Clef commanded.

"Y-yes." Now Hikaru was really startled of how Clef is commanding her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After several minutes nothing happened.

"Concentrate!" yelled Clef.

Hikaru nodded quickly. She closed her eyes again and focused. The rate of her concentration doubled. After several attempts, Hikaru disappeared and re-appeared again 20 feet from where she once stood. Beads of sweat can be seen on her forehead. 'This is harder than it looks.' She thought.

Clef walked towards her followed by Lantis, who was seriously staring at Clef angrily. Clef then simply said, "Well done."

Hikaru smiled weakly at this.

"Now that you've learned 'Teleportation', the next thing you need to learn is 'Telekinesis'. I'm quite sure that you already know what that is, right?" seeing Hikaru nod, Clef continued. "See that rock over there?" Clef pointed to a small rock five feet away from her. "Move that rock and mentally throw it at that pond." Clef then pointed at the near by pond.

Hikaru nodded again and focused on the rock. She stared hard at it and concentrated. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes, and concentrated again. Again, nothing happened.

"Concentrate harder!" yelled Clef.

Although Hikaru can feel her head spinning, she nodded and tried again. After several attempts, the rock floated and slowly glided towards the near-by pond. Hikaru opened her eyes and weakly smiled again.

"Do that again." Clef commanded.

"What? But I just—" Hikaru started.

"It took you a long time to do it. Try again, this time, do it faster." Clef replied.

Hikaru sighed and did as he said.

And so the training went on and on until finally the sun began to set. "Now that you've mastered some of the basics, I think your ready now for the next step. 'Healing'." Clef turned to face lantis and said, "Lantis, if you please."

Lantis nodded. He folded his sleeve up to his elbow. He then took out a small dagger and made a cut on his arm. Lantis' eyes and hands clenched close in pain.

Hikaru covered her mouth her hands and gasped. "Oh my gosh Lantis!" she ran towards him.

Lantis weakly smiled and said, "No need to worry about me, I'm fine. This wound is nothing compared to what I've had before."

With tear stained eyes, Hikaru slowly nodded. "Clef, please teach how to heal Lantis." She said to Clef.

Clef nodded. "Now, concentrate on Lantis' wound. Unlike Fuu's 'Winds of Healing', you don't need a spell to cast 'Heal' so it'll be harder to do it so. You need to focus all your will to heal his wound. Is that understood?"

Hikaru nodded and quickly turned her attention at Lantis' wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Oh please heal…' she pleaded. She opened her eyes to see if it worked, but apparently, nothing happened. She held both her hands out before Lantis' wound, closed her eyes and concentrated again. After several seconds, Hikaru's head ached in pain and in the process, she eyes and hands flinched. Lantis noticed this. She set aside the pain she felt and concentrated again at Lantis' wound. After several seconds, she opened her eyes to see if something happened. Her eyes widened at smiled widely when she saw her palms glowing bright yellow. 'Wow, that was fast.' She continued to concentrate on his wound. The light slowly covered the wound. After that, the glow of the light started to fade and disappeared. After the light had disappeared, Lantis' wounds were now fully healed and no trace of a scar was found. She held Lantis' hand, weakly looked up to him and said, "I finally…did it…" and with that she fainted into Lantis' arms.

Lantis held her close to him and whispered, "Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you."

Clef walked towards him and coldly said, "Your help was not needed Lantis. She could have done it herself."

Lantis turned to face him and coldly said, "Aren't you overdoing this whole training a bit too roughly?"

"The way I train her is quite necessary so she can learn to do it more efficiently." Clef replied.

"Still, you don't need to be hard on her. She's still 'new' at this." Lantis said.

"A better reason to train her this way." Said Clef.

Lantis gave him a death glare. He carried Hikaru in his arms, turned around and summoned his stallion. He carefully mounted it.

Before he could ride away, Clef said, "Don't interfere with her training again. Is that understood."

Lantis clenched his fist and made the horse run towards the castle at full speed…

**

* * *

**

**A/N(karu-14): (sigh) Finally, chappie 4 finally done! Sorry if this chap is not that quite good. I made this in a hurry. Next chappie will be up soon! Today's Sunday, so, Chapter 5 will be up by Tuesday. Why? Because our first day of school will start on Wednesday. Yipee! Goodbye Sophomore! Hello Junior! My gosh! We'll have to study Trigonometry, Geometry, Chemistry and stuff. (sigh) Goodbye summer vacation. So, starting Wednesday, I'll try to update once every two or three weeks. Are you ok with that? Anyway, Thanks again to all those who reviewed!**

**Chapter Preview: Chapter 5: _Return Of Thy Comrades_**

**Hikaru gets to learn more about Cephiro's past and is trained again by Clef. Lantis' ceremony for High Priest is also nearing and Autozam and the other neighboring countries are invited. Upon Autozam's arrival, Hikaru then notices their longing for their former commander and is feeling guilty of it. What will she do to ease their people's longing…**

**Tune in next time for my next chapter! **

**I'm very sorry if I have typographical errors! Tell me if I had one and where it is, and I'll fix it for you! **

**REVIEWS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS, PRAISES(ahehehe), will be very much appreciated!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW(even just a short one!)!**


	5. Return of thy comrades

**A/N(karu-14): I'm really sorry for those who waited for me to update a 'few' months ago! I know some of you are quite disappointed in me for breaking my promise, I'm just…really sorry. Got some personal reasons as an excuse. Anyway, another excuse that I have is: I have so many scenes/ideas in my head for this fic that I got confused of which I should pick. So many good ideas for only one fic. It's really hard for me to decide. Anyway, I know you've already had enough of my excuse so I'm just gonna go right on to my fic. Sorry again. **

**Final note: I know some of you have read Hikaru's profile at some MKR sites that says Hikaru's ambition is to be a dog trainer or something. Well, here in my fic, she's a lot more ambitious than that. So that means, here, she never really thought of being a trainer, ok?**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked some MKR sites, Clamp still owns Rayearth. So that would mean I don't own it. After all, if I owned rayearth, I wouldn't need to write fics, I'd just make my ideas a movie of it. One more thing, I own Leon Kennedy. That's all!**

**Chapter Five: _Return of Thy Comrades _**

**_Part 1 _**

Lantis arrived at the palace doors carrying the fiery goddess, and also the Pillar of Cephiro, in his arms. Securely, he held her closer to him, to make her feel more comfortable. He made his way towards the inner palace and was greeted by Umi and Fuu's gasps. 

"Lantis! What happened to Hikaru?!" asked Umi as she and Fuu made their way closer to Hikaru.

"Hikaru is just overly strained. No serious injuries were attained." Replied Lantis.

"Do you mean to say Lantis-san is that she fainted because of the training?" asked Fuu.

"That is correct"

'That means…Clef did this…' thought Umi. "Um, is she gonna be alright then?" asked Umi.

"She'll be perfectly fine. She only needs bed rest to restore all her energy back." Lantis bowed his head slightly though careful not to wake his sleeping angel. "Now if you'll excuse me." He then began to walk again.

"Wait Lantis-san! We'll go with you!" said Fuu.

"Yeah, she'll need to change into her bed clothes. Needless to say, you really can't do that. Really." Said Umi.

"Very well then." Was Lantis' only reply.

And so they strolled towards Hikaru's room. There was an awkward silence enveloping between them. It was utterly comfortable. When they reached Hikaru's room, Umi and Fuu opened the two huge double doors and stepped aside so Lantis can walk in. He stepped inside the room and slowly made his way towards Hikaru's bed. Gently, he settled her down in it and waited for Fuu and Umi to approach the sleeping fire angel.

"Ok, we'll take it from here Lantis. You can go now." Stated Umi.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" asked Lantis.

"Your assistance is no longer needed Lantis-san. Although we thank you for your offer" said

Fuu.

"I'll leave everything to you then." Replied Lantis. But before he did, he took one more glance at his sleeping angel and went on his way.

Fuu and Umi waited for Lantis to fully close the door before they made any movements. Fuu and Umi started to dress Hikaru with some nightclothes and gently washed her face using a damp cloth. They finished changing her and both Umi and Fuu stared at her worriedly.

"Fuu, do you think Hikaru's ready for this…'being Cephiro's pillar' thing? What I mean is, do you think she'll be able to do this by herself? Personally, I really think that Clef should put less pressure on her. I just can't stand to see Hikaru like this." Umi said with touch of worry in her voice.

"I'm just as concerned as you are Umi-san. Although, what I do think is that Hikaru was just not yet used to using her will completely yet. Sooner or later, she'll get used it and she'll be alright. Hikaru's a strong person Umi-san, let's just have faith in her. I know she'll be able to do it." Fuu assured Umi.

"I know Fuu, still, that's not a reason for Clef to be hard on Hikaru. M- Maybe I should talk to him, you know, tell him to be a more gentle to Hikaru when training."

Fuu smiled. "That would be an excellent idea Umi-san. I think you should go talk to him now before he goes to his room."

"Ahehe, yeah, maybe I should go now. Bye!" Umi went to the door and opened it. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Fuu said a smile still on her face. Umi smiled and left. Fuu followed shortly after that after she made sure that Hikaru was sleeping comfortably.

Moments later, Umi stood right outside the thrown room. Umi sighed and gathered all her courage. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Umi knocked on the door. After hearing Clef's "Come in." she entered the room without hesitation. Clef was currently pacing

"Umm, Good evening, Clef. Mind if I talk to you about something?" Umi asked.

"Um, I've just been recently informed that…Hikaru fainted during her training."

"Oh…" Clef started as his expression grew sad. "That's what I was just mussing about before you came here. I wanted to apologize to Princess Hikaru about that. I was too hard on her. I know Lantis must be really angry of what I did and said. I've even threatened Lantis. (Sigh) I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel…that something bad is coming our way. Maybe, I'm just somewhat intimated because of it. I don't know, I'm not really sure."

Umi's disappointment at Clef turned to concern about what was bothering him. "What do you mean you feel that something bad is coming?" Umi also felt somewhat frightened. "What is it Clef? What do you think it is?"

"That's what I was afraid of, Umi. I don't know 'what' is coming…" Clef worriedly said. He took a glance of Umi and saw that she was starting to feel a little uneasy.

Clef smiled. "Well, whatever it is, we'll be able to come through it. After all, the 'legendary' magic knights are here. And with Hikaru as the pillar, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." . "But enough about depressing stuff. The first thing that I'll do tomorrow morning is to apologize to both Princess Hikaru and Lantis. You, however, should go to sleep now. We'll start preparing for our masquerade ball tomorrow. You're going to be the head organizer. Is that fine with you?"

Umi stood up and flashed her signature smile. "You can count on me for that! After all, I've planned so many social gatherings before. This'll be a piece of cake! We'll need costumes, food to prepare, decorations, a centerpiece motif, color motifs, silver wares and more. Hmm, costumes. I better start designing my dress and mask, including Hikaru and Fuu's of course. What should the shape of our masks be? Hmm…you have a seamstress here right? --"

Clef chuckled. "Calm down Umi, and yes, we do have seamstresses. We'll have plenty of time to prepare for that in the morning. It's best for you to rest now."

Umi laughed nervously. "Ahehehe, you're right. We'll have time for that. I get really hyper whenever I plan parties… hehe…I guess this is goodnight then."

"Sweet dreams, Umi." Bid Clef.

"Sweet sleep, Clef." Umi smiled. Umi went to door and left.

--Hikaru's dream-

Consciousness slowly dawned to Hikaru as she felt a gentle breeze stroke her face. She was currently laying face first on a grass filled pasture. Flowers of all sorts surrounded the place together with some of the most gentle creatures like Butterflies, dragonflies and doves. The sky was clear and the air was accented with fragrance of flowers that surrounded the place.

Hikaru stood up and held her head. 'Un… what happened?' she asked to herself. She took a glance to her surroundings and wondered, 'Where am I? I've never been to a peaceful place like this, well except for Cephiro of course, still I haven't seen anything like it.'

She set her wonderings aside and thought of finding someone in this serene place. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" unfortunately, no one answered. "Someone? Somebody? Anybody?" she asked again. Again, no one answered. "(Sigh) This is hopeless…" she whispered. She strolled around to find somebody or even something that might tell her where she is.

After a while she stopped to rest and took a sit on a large rock. 'This place is so peaceful. I wouldn't mind being stuck in a place like this…but, I don't want to be all by myself so I better find a way to get out of here now.' She stood up. But before she could start walking again, she felt arms surround her from behind, giving her a warm and gentle embrace. Hikaru gasped, frightened of who this person was. However, the gentleness and warmth in the embrace given by the enigma person calmed her down.

"Long time no see…Hikaru, or rather Princess Hikaru…" the stranger whispered.

'That voice… this arms… this warmth…this feels so familiar to me…' Hikaru wondered. 'The only time I remember feeling like this was when… I was comforted by…' her eyes widened as she realized who was hugging her. Slowly she turned around and saw a man with 'long' silvery blond hair that sort of shone in the sunlight, with eyes as yellow as the golden sun. He wore a white turtleneck t-shirt and white pants. "E-Eagle…?" Hikaru whispered.

The stranger smiled. "The one and only. Good to know that you haven't forgotten about me."

Hikaru's eyes were filled with tears of joy. She embraced him again and said, "Of course I haven't. I'll never forget about you Eagle."

Eagle hugged her back and caressed her hair in a soothing manner. He gently pushed Hikaru a bit but still held her and wiped her tears with his finger. "Please don't cry Hikaru. I really hate seeing pretty girls, like you, cry." Eagle said with a smile.

"But Eagle, how is this even possible? I thought you d-…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I did. This is a dream. I can only visit you in your dreams. That is why I'm here." Eagle replied.

She nodded then embraced Eagle once again and sobbed. "Oh Eagle, I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault why you died. I didn't have a chance to block Debonair's attack. If only I was aware of it, I could've prevented it from hitting you. Please forgive me." She sobbed.

Eagle hugged her tenderly and caressed her hair soothingly again. "Hikaru, it's not your fault. Didn't I tell you before? I wanted to die as warrior, and it was granted."

She pushed Eagle a bit, but was still held by him. "But I-" Hikaru protested but was stopped when Eagle lightly out his finger on Hikaru's soft lips.

"Shh…Past is past and should be forgotten. Hikaru, you really have to stop blaming yourself for something that you have not done." He released his touch on her lips, then caressed her cheeks lightly and continued, "After all, I would do anything for the one I love and care about most…" he said in a gentle voice.

"Who?" Hikaru asked, her eyes filled with innocence.

Eagle only smiled at this. "_You_…"

Hikaru' eyes widened and her cheeks showed a tint of red. 'Eagle…loves…me?'. She parted her lips to say something, but was again stopped as he gently put his finger on her lips. Then, he removed his finger from her lips and moved it downwards, touching her chin.

Eagle started to lower his face to hers. Inch by inch their face grew closer. Little by little their lips grew nearer. Eagle closed his eyes as he prepared to touch his lips with Hikaru's.

Hikaru didn't know how to respond. This is gonna be her _first kiss_. This is the first time she was 'this' near to a boy. Back home, her classmates would always boast that they've already experienced locking lips with a boy. 'Magical' they would always say. But, one thing that her mother always said was that she should preserve her first kiss to someone she loves. 'I- I love Eagle too, right?' she asked herself with uncertainty. Not knowing what she wants and what to do, she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

They were this '—' close to touching each other's lips when Eagle suddenly halted and smiled, turned Hikaru's head slightly to the right and tenderly kissed her cheek.

Startled, Hikaru opened her eyes to see Eagle smiling. She gently touched her cheek where Eagle kissed her.

Eagle chuckled. "You should save your kisses to someone who deserves it." He parted with her a bit and held her shoulder. "I think it's time for you to wake up now." Hikaru could only nod. Eagle smiled and turned around to leave. He took a few steps forward and faced Hikaru again. "Oh, before I forget. If you ever needed someone to comfort you, someone who can listen to you, someone who can help you with your problems, remember that I'm always here. Just call my name, and I'll be there…well, here in your dreams that is." Eagle said with smile.

"I'll remember that, thank you Eagle." Said Hikaru.

"Good luck with Lantis!" he said and turned around to leave again. After that Hikaru felt weak and collapsed. The next thing she knew was she's already awake in her bedroom. She woke up when a knock on the door was heard. Now that she's already on her conscious mind, Hikaru got up, wore her robe and checked her refection on her vanity mirror to see if she was decent to look at. She didn't want something like what happened last time to happen again. Seeing that her appearance is fine she went to the door and opened it. Lantis stood there, looking at her with worry etched on his face.

"Good morning, princess." He lightly bent his head and continued, "Feeling much better now I hope" he asked.

"Thank you for you concern, Lantis. Yes, I'm feeling much better now." Hikaru smiled. "Although, everything that happened to me last night was blur. What exactly happened?"

Lantis' mood changed. "You passed out after you healed my wound." Then, worry was seen on is face again. "I really do hope that you're already well. You don't feel weak or pain of any sort?"

Hikaru smiled again, "Yes, I'm really fine Lantis, and no, I neither feel weak nor feel any pain." Then she embraced Lantis. "I really thank you for your concern about me."

Lantis hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Hikaru chuckled, then sighed. "Lantis?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Do you think I'm really fit to be… the pillar of Cephiro? You saw me, I fainted. –sigh- I must have looked weak. I'm the lowest excuse to be the pillar of such a great country."

"Hikaru, you're not weak. You have done your very best yesterday. I saw the outcome of it. I saw your willpower to do everything what Clef…told you to do."

Hikaru noticed Lantis' sudden change of mood. She decided to change their subject when she felt her stomach grumble, good thing she was the only who heard it. "Um, Lantis, my stomach kind of tells me that I should get some breakfast now. –chuckle- I don't want to upset this sensitive tummy of mine." She said as she laughed a bit.

Lantis smiled. "You're right, you'll need all the energy for you to accomplish Clef's training."

Hikaru chuckled and walked towards her room. "Since when did I lose energy?"

"Never" replied Lantis.

Hikaru smiled at him before closing her door and changed into her Pillar Clothes. She wore a sleeveless pink dress with matching rose as her jewel color theme. Her sandals are color pink with a 1 inch-high hills. The straps of the sandals encircled her ankles. She decided to tie her hair into a ponytail with a crimson ribbon. After tying her hair, she checked her refection on her vanity mirror and went out side the room.

'_she's so beautiful…' thought Lantis. _

"I'm ready." Hikaru said with a smile.

Lantis went to her and offered his arm. "Let us go then"

Hikaru cheerfully held his arm. "Let's"

They went to the palace dining room hand in hand. They enjoyed each passing minutes they spent walking together.

As they reached the palace dining room, they saw Clef standing in front of the door of their destination. Once Clef took notice of them, Clef breathed deep and exhaled.

"Good morning, Princess, Lantis…may I speak with both of you?"

"There's no need to be so formal, mage Clef. You may speak without my permission." Hikaru said. Lantis, on the other hand, just glared at Clef, but a light squeeze on his hand from Hikaru made him calmer and nodded as a response to Clef.

Clef kneeled on one leg before Hikaru and Lantis, and then he bowed his head. "Princess, High Priest, I am asking for your forgiveness for what I had done yesterday. I admit, I really wasn't my self yesterday…because…" Clef didn't know if he should tell Hikaru about his worries. 'Maybe I should just keep this to myself for a while. I wouldn't want see Hikaru troubled by what I sense-' Clef was brought out of his musings when Hikaru kneeled in front of him and held his hand.

"No need for you to apologize, Mage Clef. We should just forget about it and just continue training. After all, I did learn fast with that kind of training. Although it would be better if we should do it step by step. Lantis and I have no ill feelings for you. Would you agree with me, High Priest Lantis?"

Lantis expression seemed like he was going to protest, although it wasn't really that obvious, but a pleading look from Hikaru made him decide not to argue. He nodded instead.

"See, Clef? Now come. I'm sure everybody's already hungry and are already waiting for us. So let's go inside now and have some breakfast, shall we?" Hikaru said as she stood up and pulled Clef along with her.

Clef smiled, relieved that Hikaru and Lantis forgave him. But something in his mind made him regret of not telling Hikaru about what he was worried about. 'I'll just have to tell her some other time." Mussed Clef.

They entered the dining area, and as expected, Umi and the others were already there. Unlike yesterday, Umi, Fuu and the others only sat there as if they knew that their wait was necessary. Hikaru greeted them her cheerful good morning's and they greeted back.

Umi slipped a half-questioning, half- worried gaze at Clef. Clef saw her, and as if he had just read her mind, he gave her a reassuring smile. It made Umi feel better knowing that everything is fine again. They ate their breakfast with a little more enthusiasm than yesterday. The girls told stories of what they were doing on earth, what courses they took and etc. The girls had to explain some parts but the boys were easy to learn so they had no problems at all. When they finished eating, Clef suddenly felt something. A presence outside the palace walls. He sensed a different kind of presence compared to what Cefirians would have. 'They're here'. Clef glanced up at Hikaru and Lantis. Lantis' eyes were closed and Clef was sure that he was smiling a bit. 'I guess he sensed them too.' His gaze then went to Hikaru. Hikaru seemed to be confused about something. Clef knew that Hikaru had sensed their presence too.

Clef stood up from his chair and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I think all of us should go outside to welcome our dear guests."

"Who Clef?" asked Umi.

"Our friends from our neighboring countries of course." Answered Clef.

Their faces brightened when they heard this.

"I'll take you all outside." Clef said as he raised his staff and waved it horizontally. They began to glow and together, they vanished into thin air. Not too long, they finally got transported outside the palace.

The battleship of Autozam, commonly known as the 'NSX', had been floating up in the clouds. Since the 'NSX' is too big to land somewhere in Cephiro, a floating car descended from the NSX. It drove fast and smooth through the clouds. Seconds later, it landed gracefully beside the crowd and settled in. A man dressed in Green and white clothes stepped out of the car and opened the door for the passengers to step out. The first person to step out of the vehicle is a very tall man with muscular features and has a military style hair cut.

Hikaru's face brightened and shouted "Geo!". She ran to him and gave him a friendly hug. The man hugged him back and said, "Long time no see, Hikaru". Then they released each other's embraces.

The next person who stepped out of the car-like structure is a tall young man, but not as tall as Geo, with reddish brown eyes and wore a funny looking a hat. "Hello 'Princess' Hikaru" The man said with a smile.

At first, Hikaru didn't know who this young man is. But as she studied his features more, she now had recognized who this person was. "Zazu!" She went to him and also gave him a hug. He too, hugged her. She looked up at him and swore that his face was as red as her own hair. They released each other's hug and studied each other more closely. "Wow Hikaru. You look great!"

Hikaru giggled. "Thanks! You too! My, Zazu, you've really grown taller than I last saw you! What's your secret?"

Zazu chuckled. "I don't really have a secret. I just exercise a lot and sleep at the right time. That's all. You've grown a lot too Hikaru."

"thanks." Replied Hikaru.

After a few moments, they heard another sound that came from Cephiro's atmosphere. A ship that looked like a big, red dragon.

This time, it was Fuu's face to brighten. A translucent sphere-like structure started to descent and headed towards them. From afar, Fuu couldn't make out their faces, but as they got nearer, it became clearer. When the translucent sphere landed in front of them, Fuu's eyes widened in surprise and shock. As the sphere's cover quickly faded, a beautiful girl with long, straight, black hair dressed in long, red formal attire(something close as a kimono) stepped forward. She smiled sweetly at Fuu and, in a gentle voice, she said "It's been a while since we've last met, Fuu-chan."

Fuu, ever so polite and courteous, bowed in sign of greeting. "That is very true, Princess Aska. I can see that you've finally grown into a very respectable princess."

Lady Aska couldn't hold it in any longer. She snapped out of her 'polite' mode, giggled then hugged the very surprised wind knight. "I missed you Fuu-nee-chan! Now that you're here, we can now finally have that tea party right? Oh please oh please?????"

"Oh my! I didn't think that you'd still remember that! Of course, Lady Aska."

"Yey!" Aska cheerfully said.

A boy, probably the same age as the princess, stepped forward and bowed in front of the girls. "I'm very happy to see you again Fuu-san."

Fuu's attention was diverted to the handsome young boy in front of him. "Thank you very much. But, may I ask, who might you be?"

The boy blinked several times thinking that Fuu didn't recognize him. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, San Yun."

"Oh, please pardon me for not recognizing you. It's just that you were still a very young boy I first saw you."

"It's alright Fuu-san."

Fuu went to him and shook his hand in sign of welcome.

Another sound can be heard in Cephiro's atmosphere. A teapot shaped ship floated in the sky. Umi's face beamed in seeing Chizeta's Bravada (A/N:Don't know the spelling). The ship blasted purple goo before the crowd and as soon as it touched the ground, it turned into a staircase of red carpet.

The two princesses of Chizeta went down the stairs. Umi ran up to them and gave them her greetings. "Tarta! Tatra! It's so nice to see you again!!"

The duo smiled at her.

"Hey Umi! How've ya been?!" Greeted Tarta.

"I'm doing fine. I'm so glad that you're here!" Umi said as she beamed at Tarta, making her swear drop, anime style.

"My, My, what a happy reunion. Why don't you tell us everything you've done this past couple of years with a nice cup of tea? That is, if everyone will join us."

Umi and the others, except Tatra, sweatdropped at Tatra's comment.

Clef decided to step up and be noticed. "Umm…yes. Let's have that tea inside the castle. Then later on you can chat for as long as you like."

And so with that, they all went inside the castle.

--

Several hours have passed since their guests arrived in Cephiro and each country's representative went to the magic knight who they are close to. The Autozamanians in Hikaru's room, Fahrenians in Fuu's room and the Chizetians in Umi's room.

--Hikaru's Quarters—

The first thing Hikaru told Geo and Zazu when they got to her room is her gratitude for giving her such a perfectly decorated room and for giving her useful gadgets from Autozam.

"You know Hikaru, this room is the exact replica of Eagle's room back in Autozam. But of coarse, the colors were silver and green." Geo smiled sadly at the mention of the former commander of the NSX and his best friend.

"O-oh? Umm… I can see that Eagle really has good taste in decorating a room." Hikaru stammered at how Geo's mood changed so sudden.

"Yeah. You know King Francis, Eagle's father, would always say that besides being a commander of the NSX, he could also become a great architect. After all, Eagle did design the FTO" Zazu said.

"King Francis? Eagle's father is a king?" Hikaru was obviously confused.

"Yeah. Eagle is the first prince of Autozam. Didn't you know?"

"No one ever mentioned it before."

"Oh, I thought you already knew. Anyway, If ever if his father would fall in sickness or reaches the age limit, Eagle would have been the one to replace his father and become king of Autozam…I'm sure he would've become a great ruler one day." Said Zazu.

Hikaru could sense the sadness in his voice when he said the sentence. It wasn't really intentional, but she felt somewhat guilty.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Geo started as he reached for his picket and looked for something. Then he got it out held it before Hikaru. "We found this after you and the other knights defeated Debonair. I think Eagle would have wanted you to have this."

Geo handed over to Hikaru a head accessory that has a blue jewel in its center. With one look at it, Hikaru already recognized it as the one that Eagle always wore on his fore head.

"B-But why are you giving this to me? Shouldn't you give this to someone close to him?"

Geo smiled. "You got it."

Hikaru couldn't help blushing at Geo's comment. She immediately remembered Eagle's confession to her in her dream. "Umm…heheh…Uh, thank you for entrusting this to me. I assure you that I will cherish this."

Both Geo and Zazu smiled at her. "Now that were all friends and everything, would you like to have a tour in the NSX?"

Hikaru's face brightened. "I would love to! Thank you! I really want to see what gadgets you there."

Geo chuckled. "My, Hikaru, you're interested in gadgets?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah! Ever since Umi let me play her PS2 games, I have taken a liking to computer, gadgets and stuff. I loved it so much that I already started studying computer technician as a hobby."

"PS2 games?" asked Zazu.

"It's a game console. You know, to play video games with."

"Hmm…like a V.C.E.. Visual Computer Entertainer…" Zazu wondered.

"Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Ok!"

The three of them got outside the castle. Geo called their 'driver' to come pick them up. The car glided down from the NSX and landed in front of the trio. Zazu opened the door to let Hikaru in and slid in the car as well. Geo sat beside the driver. And so, the car soared through Cephiro's atmosphere heading Autozam's Famous Battle ship, the NSX…

**A/N(Karu-14): Yey! Chapter 5 FINALLY done!!!!! WOOHHOO!!! Anyway, I'm sorry again for the long wait. **

**Next chapter: _The preparation and Hikaru's decision _**

**Well, I won't tell the summary 'coz it'll only ruin the excitement. **

**I want to thank these people for their reviews and their support: **

**Shy freefall **

**Moonlight Phoenix **

**Syvonair **

**LightHawknight **

**darkkaji (Hehehe… I'm sure you'll like the next chapters) **

**Shidou Hikaru **

**Hikarusan **

**Shimerslayer **

**SakuraLovex **

**blooded wyngs**

**… (Can you please give me an alias so that I won't have to put in Ellipsis? Oh, and, thank you for your reviews. I'm happy that you like H/L too!) **

**Abby Caranto (Hehe, thanks for reading this my friend. I hope you don't mind Clef sharing Umi with Ascot. Hehehe…) **

**Again, I thank you all for reading my fic!!! Your reviews always make me happy when I get depressed. **

**As I have said before… **

**REVIEWS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS, PRAISES(ahehehe), will be very much appreciated! Please! I'm very sorry if I have grammatical and typographical errors. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


End file.
